Sentimientos
by Zarevna13
Summary: Si preguntaras a la Sora Takenouchi de 9 años si le gustaba Tai lo más seguro es que respondiera que sí, si le preguntaras a la Sora de 13 años si le gustaba Tai lo más seguro es que respondiera que no. ¿Qué paso en ese tiempo?¿Y qué pasará después?


Si preguntaras a la Sora Takenouchi de 9 años si le gustaba Tai lo más seguro es que respondiera que sí, si le preguntaras a la Sora de 13 años si le gustaba Tai lo más seguro es que respondiera que no, pasaron muchas cosas en aquellos años. Sora tenía 7, casi 8 cuando conoció a Taichi Yagami, ambos estaban en la misma primaria pero el primer año lo había pasado en clases distintas. Con 7 años Sora era una chica alegre, deportista y muy cabezota, le encantaba jugar en el recreo con sus compañeros al fútbol y demostrar que también ella podía jugar siendo mucho mejor que sus compañeros, amaba el fútbol porque siempre amó el deporte y el fútbol exigía físico, pero sobre todo mente, requería visión de juego, trabajo en equipo, coordinación y los cinco sentidos puestos en el terreno de juego. Algunas niñas mayores murmuraban que eso no era de chicas pero eso a la Sora de 8 años no le importaba en absoluto. Cuando comenzó el segundo curso pasó algo inaudito en la vida diaria de Sora, a la hora del recreo, cuando los dos compañeros que elegían equipo aquel día no la eligieron a ella en primer lugar, Sora siempre había sido la chuchería rifada cuando hacían equipos y se montaban a veces verdaderas batallas campales por ver quien la tenía en su equipo ya que era seguro que ese equipo ganaría.

Cuando no fue su nombre el primero en ser pronunciado Sora giró la cabeza buscando al dueño de aquel nombre, Taichi Yagami, el chico que según sus compañeros era mejor que ella en el fútbol. El chico en cuestión era poco más alto que ella, cabello castaño largo y desordenado, piel morena y una sonrisa de bobo, según precisó Sora. Su nombre fue el segundo en pronunciarse y se acercó a su lado del campo mientras no dejaba de mirar a aquel chico que tan mal le caía en aquel momento. El ambiente era tenso, como el de una final de campeonato, incluso compañeros de otras clases se habían acercado a ver aquel encuentro, era un auténtico duelo de titantes, los dos ases Sora Takenouchi y Taichi Yagami enfrentados en un partido. Aquel encuentro fue uno de los más duros que ambos recuerdan, todos se emplearon a fondo, como si de verdad estuviera algo en juego, para dos jugadores así era, estaba en juego su orgullo. Los choques entre ambos se sucedían una y otra vez, si bien Taichi destacaba en lo individual como el regate, el chut o salir de situaciones imposibles Sora destacaba por su gran visión de juego, ponía pases precisos que implicaban peligro, dirigía al equipo en defensa y aportaba la creatividad en el juego en el ataque. El encuentro iba 3-3 cuando el sonido del timbre desconcertó a todos, el partido no se había decidido.

Todos miraban con expectación a Sora y Tai que habían parado en una jugada cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos, se miraban desafiantes, los demás jugadores estaban estáticos esperando que de un momento a otro aquellos dos grandes egos acabaran golpeándose sin embargo los dos niños rompieron a reír. Taichi tendió la mano a Sora con la frase "no está mal para ser una chica" como presentación, Sora le estrechó la mano con fuerza y se encaminó deprisa a clases. Desde aquel momento Tai y Sora no volvieron a separarse, todos los días jugaban al fútbol y como sus casas se encontraban en la misma dirección coincidían a menudo. Al contrario de lo que pensaban ambos no sólo compartían la pasión por el deporte, veían los mismos programas de televisión y les gustaban los mismos comics, acabaron siendo inseparables. Sus caracteres eran parecidos, ambos eran cabezotas, enérgicos, deportistas y entusiastas pero a diferencia de Tai Sora sabía poner cordura a todas las ideas absurdas que se pasaban por la cabeza del moreno.

En tercero ambos volvieron a coincidir en la misma aula y cuando los profesores animaron a los alumnos a apuntarse a algún club todos sus compañeros no tardaron en corear sus nombres para que entraran en el equipo de fútbol. Taichi no se hizo de rogar y se presentó a las pruebas lleno de entusiasmo proclamando a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser el mejor jugador de todo Japón, Sora lo siguió sin dudarlo. Ambos pasaron las pruebas sin problema admirando al entrenador por la coordinación y calidad de ambos pero en el primer entrenamiento Tai notó que algo iba mal, Sora no era la Sora de siempre, estaba triste, tenía los ojos rojos como cuando Hikari lloraba cuando estaba enferma. Al terminar el entrenamiento ambos emprendieron el camino a casa con un silencio inusual entre ellos, Tai sabía que debía decir algo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡claro que estoy bien! Como siempre-respondió nerviosa Sora.

\- Te noto rara, ¿Estas enferma? Kari siempre parece triste cuando está enferma.- Sora pareció meditar la respuesta.

\- Mi madre no quiere que juegue a fútbol- la tristeza en el rostro de Sora era absoluta.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si eres muy buena! Seguro que en cuanto te vea jugar cambiará de idea.

\- No, no va a cambiar de idea Tai, cualquier cosa que no sea arreglar flores le parecerá mal.

\- No estés tan segura, dile que venga al próximo partido y verás que cuando nos vea ganar y meter goles estará de acuerdo.- El rostro de la niña se iluminó un poco.

\- Sí, puedo intentarlo.

Sora se animó y el ambiente volvió a ser el de siempre, aquella fue la primera vez que Tai pensó que no todo en el mundo era justo, aquella fue la primera vez que Sora pensó que tenía a alguien en quien confiaba. En el primer partido de la temporada la madre de Sora no apareció, ni en ningún otro. Sora le contó a Tai que la había pedido que fuera a animarla pero su madre había vuelto a decirle que no iba a permitir que practicara aquel deporte así que huyó de casa, después de eso encontró a su amigo en el parque de siempre y descargó todo su enfado en chutes y carreras proclamando al mundo que no pensaba volver a casa, Tai la invitó a quedarse a cenar pero después de aquello la madre del chico llevó a Sora a casa. Su madre no le riñó ni le gritó, simplemente le dijo que si quería jugar al fútbol estaba bien.

Los años fueron pasando y la amistad entre Sora y Tai crecía, cuando ambos tenían 9 años Sora charlaba con unas compañeras, el tema cambió sutilmente para acabar hablando de chicos, sus compañeras ya comenzaban a fijarse en los chicos aunque a ella aquel tema no le atraía en absoluto.

\- Pero a ti gusta Yagami, ¿No Takenouchi? – Sora volvió a la conversación a la fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo? – Sora no entendía del todo que era que te gustase alguien.

\- Sí, Yagami, estáis todo el día juntos, ¿sois novios? – Aquella pregunta superó la capacidad mental de una Sora aún poco interesada en temas del corazón así que cogió sus cosas y se marchó con la cara sonrojada.

Aquel tema estuvo rondando la cabeza de Sora algunos días, se mostró distante con Tai porque no quería que notara que algo iba mal. Pensó mucho en el tema en aquellos días, ¿Le gustaba Tai? Para eso primero debía entender qué era que te gustase alguien. Tai intentó preguntarle qué le pasaba un par de veces preocupado porque su madre hubiera vuelto a prohibirle jugar pero Sora lo despachó con un enigmático _"_ Son cosas de chicas" dejando descolocado a Tai que se fue murmurando por lo bajo, al igual que la amistad entre ambos era muy fuerte sus peleas lo eran aún más, como cuando Tai vomitó en su sombrero y no la avisó antes de ponérselo, aquello alcanzó proporciones épicas teniendo en cuenta que eran dos cabezotas orgullosos que no estaban dispuestos a ceder. Una semana después de aquella extraña conversación Sora se acercó a una de las chicas del grupo, la más comprensiva y discreta y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué significa que te guste alguien? – La chica pensó bien la respuesta.

\- Mmm… Pues que quieres pasar mucho tiempo con él, el corazón te late muy deprisa, te pones nerviosa y quieres casarte con esa persona.- La escueta, pero concisa respuesta la dejó aún más desconcertada que antes.

Sora disfrutaba pasando tiempo con Tai, se lo pasaban en grande juntos, últimamente se había puesto nerviosa estando a su lado y el corazón le latía rápido, en cuanto a lo de casarse… No le importaba que al crecer se casara con Tai, al menos sabía que iban a pasarlo bien. Sora decidió que si alguien le preguntaba si le gustaba Tai respondería que sí.

El tiempo pasó volando y el verano en que ambos tenían 11 años llegó cargado de grandes planes, pasar unos día en el bosque con Tai y sus compañeros de clase se le antojaba a Sora un sueño difícil de superar, Tai y ella pasaron tardes enteras hablando de todo lo que querían hacer aquellas vacaciones y planeando aventuras. El momento llegó al fin y las expectativas se cumplieron, naturaleza, amigos y todo un campamento para disfrutar. El primer día pasaba y al llegar la tarde la nieve comenzó a caer y llegaron los Digivice a ella y otros 6 compañeros, aquella aventura superaba con creces a las inventadas por Tai. Vivir aquella aventura con Tai la tranquilizaba mucho, sabía lo despreocupado que podía llegar a ser su amigo pero también sabía que cuando la situación lo requería Tai estaría a la altura, no tardó mucho en cumplirse su pronóstico, Tai se erigió como el líder de los Niños Elegidos y los guió en aquellos días duros.

En aquella aventura todos crecieron de una manera u otra. Sora nunca había tenido mucho contacto masculino, sus experiencias se reducía a su padre y a Tai, por eso pudo comparar lo que sentía por su alocado amigo con lo que sentía por el resto de chicos del grupo. Después de que todo hubiera acabado Sora pudo pensar en aquello tranquilamente, lo que sentía por Tai era parecido a lo que sentía por Jou, Koushiro, Yamato o Takeru pero era algo distinto, lo que sentía por Tai era más fuerte aunque no podía decir que aquel sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad no fuera amor.

Su amistad tras aquello no cambió mucho, aunque sí lo hubieran hecho ellos, seguían pasando mucho tiempo juntos y sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba con sólo mirarse unos segundos, seguían compartiendo el deporte, las clases y las interminables tardes en el parque y cada vez más en casa de alguno estudiando. Yamato y los demás niños elegidos se integraron en esa dinámica, dedicaban mucho tiempo a estar juntos pero Tai y Sora compartían más cosas de lo que ambos compartían con los demás. A medida que fueron creciendo fueron pasando más tiempo con otras personas, Tai quedaba más a menudo con Yamato o Koushiro y Sora pasaba tiempo con Mimi o algunas amigas de la escuela, aquello no afectó a su amistad ya que ambos sabían sacar tiempo para estar juntos.

Cuando entraron en la enseñanza secundaria volvieron a estar juntos en clase pero esta vez se agregó Yamato al grupo ya que los tres coincidieron en instituto y en clase. A Sora le costó acostumbrarse a aquella dinámica, siempre estuvo acostumbrada a que solo fueran ellos dos añadiendo el hecho de que Yamato no era muy hablador, le costó varios meses pero acabó sintiéndose cómoda con los dos chicos, aprendió a aceptar que Tai se llevara tan bien con Yamato, al fin y al cabo entendía que había cosas de chicos de las que prefería hablar con otro chico al igual que ella las hablaba con Mimi. Le costó casi un año tener una relación amistosa cómoda con Yamato, él nunca fue muy hablador y ella no sabía de qué hablar o cómo actuar cuando Tai los dejaba a solas. El hecho que comenzó a acercarlos sucedió al final del primer curso, casi a principios del segundo, habían quedado en casa de Koushiro antes de que terminaran las vacaciones para pasar tiempo juntos, Sora estaba algo apartada, pensativa y algo alicaída, Tai le había comentado al rubio que notaba a Sora rara y que como tardara más de un par de día en contarle lo que pasaba se lo sacaría a gritos, Yamato se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó gentilmente el chico, procurando que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes.

\- Puedes contármelo, si quieres.- Sora necesitaba consejo y el de Mimi no le había servido en absoluto así que se lo pensó mejor y decidió confiar en Yamato, por algo portaba el emblema de la amistad.

\- Quiero dejar el fútbol y no sé cómo decírselo a Tai – Aquello cogió fuera de juego a Yamato, por lo que él sabía la chica, al igual que Tai, adoraba aquel deporte.

\- ¿Por qué quieres dejarlo? Pensé que te encantaba.

\- Y me encanta, pero no es lo mismo, ahora juego en el equipo femenino y no me llena igual que antes.

\- Piensas que si dejas el fútbol Tai se alejará de ti y por eso estás preocupada, ¿Verdad? – Sora asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

\- El fútbol es lo que nos unió y me da miedo que si lo dejo nos distanciemos, noto que cuanto más crecemos más nos alejamos.

\- Eres tonta, eso no es cierto, eres la mejor amiga de Tai y eso nunca va a cambiar, es normal que comiencen a gustaros cosas distintas pero eso no significa que vayáis a dejar de ser amigos.

\- Tienes razón.

Al día siguiente Sora le comunicó su decisión a Tai que se lo tomó mejor de lo que se esperaba, le hizo prometer que aun así seguiría yendo a animarlo a los partidos y le echó una pequeña bronca por no confiar más en él dejándole claro que lo que le importaba era su felicidad y no qué deporte practicara. Tras aquella charla la Sora de 13 años volvió a reflexionar sobre lo que sentía por Tai ahora con una perspectiva diferente. Sabía que Tai era su mejor amigo, su consejero, su apoyo y alguien indispensable en su vida pero pensándolo detenidamente aquel sentimiento, aunque más potente, no distaba de lo que sentía por Yamato, Takeru, Koushiro o Jou, incluso por Mimi y Kari, así que lo que sentía era amistad, pero no era sólo eso. Después de una tarde de reflexión Sora dio con la palabra que definía su relación y sus sentimientos por su amigo: hermandad. Quería a Tai, sí, pero como a un hermano, es cierto que ella no tenía hermanos pero había visto la relación entre Yamato y Takeru y sobre todo la de Tai y Kari, sentía hacia su amigo un cariño inmenso, una complicidad digna de gemelos y una amistad más fuerte que el tiempo pero no sentía amor, no amor romántico, desde luego, aunque amaba a Tai como podía amar a un hermano. Si le preguntabas a la Sora de 13 años si le gustaba Tai respondería que no.

Después de aclarar sus sentimientos por Tai la vida se hizo mucho más fácil, su amistad con el chico se fortaleció aún más, incluso Tai pasó a verla a su casa y le llevó chocolates cuando tuvo su primer periodo, cosa que en un principio enfureció a Sora aunque lo perdonó sin problemas cuando le llevó más chocolate. Había otra amistad que iba forjándose, la de Sora y Yamato, Tai los dejaba solos muy a menudo por sus responsabilidades como capitán del equipo de fútbol y delegado de clases así que ambos aprendieron rápido cómo conectar y cuando lo hicieron todo fluyó, al principio eran conversaciones superfluas sobre los estudios, sobre Tai o sobre su aventura digital pero pasado el tiempo de adaptación Yamato comenzó a abrirse poco a poco con la chica, le contaba cosas sobre su padre, sobre su hermano y sobre su vida privada a la vez que Sora le confiaba sus secretos, esto en ningún momento supuso un cambio en la relación entre Tai y Sora, seguían teniendo una amistad especial y muy fuerte pero no siempre podían verse tanto como querían.

Tanto Yamato como Sora sentían que la relación entre ambos era diferente de la que ambos compartían con Tai o con el resto de elegidos, era algo distinto. Sora, con la ayuda de Tai ayudó a la fundación del grupo de música de Yamato cuando le oyeron tocar por primera vez la guitarra que su padre le compró por navidad, ambos sabían que el chico tenía un talento natural para la música pero aun así les sorprendió la rapidez y la destreza con la que aprendió. Sora pensó que el rosto de Yamato cuando tocaba se volvía dulce y aquel pensamiento la perturbó, pero le ayudó a tener la determinación para no dejar de insistir hasta que Yamato formó el grupo. A Tai le encantaba recordarle que si no hubiera sido por ellos no estaría triunfando, Yamato ignoraba a Tai aunque se lo agradecía a su manera, una tarde se acercó a Sora y le dijo un simple "gracias" y Sora pensó que Yamato podía ser muy dulce.

Sora notó que Yamato se mostraba distante con ella la mayoría del tiempo y Tai no sabía qué le pasaba al rubio, la navidad se acercaba y la segunda generación de Niños Elegidos luchaba contra el nuevo enemigo en el mundo digital. Una tarde que Sora y Mimi escuchaban música en casa de la castaña Mimi no aguantó más y preguntó a su amiga.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en Yamato? – El tono de Mimi llevaba matices, aunque Sora no los notó.

\- Sí, no hago más que pensar en qué puedo haber hecho para que se comporte así conmigo de repente.

\- ¿Y si le das un pequeño regalo como arrepentimiento? Quizá así te explique qué le pasa – el rostro de Sora se iluminó.

\- Es una idea genial, puedo comprarle algún detalle

\- No, no, Sora, para que vea que te arrepientes debes darle algo hecho a mano

\- Tienes razón, puedo hacerle una tarjeta o algo parecido.

\- ¿Y por qué no le cocinas unas galletas y se las das en Navidad? – La emoción inicial del rostro de Sora cambió a pánico.

\- ¿Galletas en Navidad? ¿estás loca? ¡Así pensará que me gusta!

\- ¿Y acaso no es verdad? – Aquello dejó sin habla a Sora – Lo ves.

Al igual que con 9 años Sora tuvo que plantearse sus sentimientos por un chico, aunque esta vez la respuesta fue mucho más rápida que la otra vez, le gustaba Yamato Ishida, y no como un hermano. Cuando pensaba en Yamato el sentimiento no era el mismo que cuando lo hacía con el resto de sus amigos, tampoco era una amistad y un cariño tan grandes que se convertía en una relación de fraternidad como pasaba con Tai, era algo completamente distinto que no había sentido antes. Mimi le preguntó un día con curiosidad por qué le gustaba Yamato y no Tai como muchos chicos del instituto pensaban, aquello dejó a la chica pensativa, ¿Por qué Yamato y no Tai? No podía explicarlo de manera lógica, su corazón había elegido, quizá fuera que ella y Tai se parecieran demasiado, quizá fuera que al conocerse de toda la vida y crecer juntos siempre lo consideró alguien más de la familia, quizá fuera que conocía demasiado bien a Tai y no guardaba secretos para ella o quizá fuera que la personalidad de Yamato la seducía con ese halo de melancolía que ella se afanaba por borrar cada día, quizá fuera por la voz dulce y los ojos tímidos de Yamato. Quizá fuera por todo eso o por ninguna de aquellas razonas, lo que sabía era que cuando estaba al lado de Yamato sentía que todo estaba por fin en su lugar y que no había nada en el universo que pudiera hacer que se alejara de Yamato Ishida.

Se armó de valor y le entregó las galletas con el pánico interno de no saber la respuesta que él tendría. Tuvieron que esperar hasta que las cosas se calmaran en el mundo digital para poder hablar. Antes de eso habló con Tai y le explicó sus sentimientos por Yamato, él sonrió encantado feliz por su amiga, aquello le confirmó aún más que Tai era imprescindible en su vida, siempre supo infundirle coraje cuando a ella le faltaba, después de pasar la tarde como en los viejos tiempos, ellos dos solos y horas de conversación el moreno se despidió con un "dile que le quieres de una vez, el muy tonto está hecho un manojo de nervios".

Yamato se presentó el último día de vacaciones en su casa pero no supo que responder cuando Sora le preguntó qué hacía allí. Ante la torpeza del chico Sora decidió intervenir.

\- Ya que estás aquí por qué no vamos al centro comercial nuevo que han abierto aquí cerca – Yamato le agradecía con la mirada el empujón.

\- Pero con una condición

\- Claro

\- Que sea una cita – Ahora era Sora la que no sabía que responder, pero cuando Yamato le ofreció su brazo lo tomó y comenzaron a andar.

Ese mismo día Yamato formalizó la relación y le robó el primer beso a Sora. A partir de aquel momento la vida de ambos se convirtió en un aprendizaje continuo, fueron tiempos donde se conocieron a fondo, qué cosas les gustaban y cuales no y a base de ensayo y erros fueron viendo cómo era su relación. Sora tuvo que aprender a sobrellevar la fama de Yamato, sobre todo entre las chicas siendo aquello una auténtica prueba a superar pero acabo fortaleciendo su relación, tuvo que aprender a conocer los silencios de Yamato y a interpretarlos al igual que Yamato tuvo que aceptar sus inseguridades y poco a poco permitir que Sora entrase en su vida, después de haber estado solo tanto tiempo. Su relación fue única, necesitó tiempo, peleas, reconciliaciones y dar el brazo a torcer, no era como la relación natural y fluida de TK y Kari ni la alocada montaña rusa que sufrió Koushiro al comenzar a salir con Mimi. Al fin y al cabo tenían toda un vida para aprender juntos.


End file.
